Before the Decision Was To Be Made
by GerryBsGirl
Summary: What happens will things go completely wrong? Raoul takes Christine with him and then he changes. She becomes afraid of him and runs away. She meets back up with Meg and Mme Giry. So many questions. What happens when Erik finds out how his angel has been
1. Chapter 1

' Before the Decision Was to be Made '

phic by: Jeannette

part : 1

'I gave you my mind blindly..'

'You try my patience.. make your choice!' Erik looked at Christine. Then she began to sing.

' _Pitiful creature of darkness..what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you..you are not alone...-' _with that, she walked towards him and embraced him in the sweetest most passionate kiss ever. After a minute she pulled away. and looked him straight into his eyes. Then she leaned in and kissed him again. This time she kissed him with all she felt so he would feel/see it too. When she pulled away, she noticed Erik was crying. She caressed the deformed side of his face with her hand and wiped away a few of his tears.  
Raoul watched in anger. He was jealous.  
Quickly Erik pulled away from her.

' Take her.. forget me.. forget all of this...leave me alone..forget all you've seen.. go now dont let them find you. Take the boat..swear to me.. never to tell about the secret you know of the angel in hell! Go now and leave me! '

With that he takes off and leaves Christine and Raoul behind.  
Christine rushes over to Raoul and frees him.  
Erik sits alone looking at the monkey musical box. he sings softly . ' _Masquerade..paper faces on parade. Hide your face so the world will never find you..' _he hears a slight noise and turns to find Christine standing there.

She walks towards him slowly.

_'Christine I love you..' _she nods in agreement, then takes off the ring, and places it on his palm then closes his hand. She looks at him then hurries off. He watches heartbroked. Tears spilling from his eyes.

'_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime..'  
'Say the word and I will follow you..'_  
Christine looks back at Erik one last time.  
_'Share each day with me me, each night, each morning...'_

' _You alone can make my soul take flight... Its over now the music of the night! _' he begins to smash all the mirrors in his lair, then takes off as the mob enters his kingdom.

Meg looks around and sees no sign of Erik. She sees his mask. She picks it up and shows the mob. ' Hes gone. Dead. Let us head back..' with that said, the mobs heads back.  
Once he observes that the mob is gone, Erik comes out. He cries as he pulls at his hair. ' Why did she betray me? Why did I let her go?' he began to cry more. ' I'm alone again. What am I to do now? ' he cried more.

As she rides in the carriage next to Raoul, Christine cant help but think of how shes hurt Erik. she sings softly in her mind a familiar tune. ' In sleep he sang to me. In dreams he came. oh how i've hurt you..and now what I find is how you made me feel...' she takes in a deep breath as she fights back the tears.

Raoul looked over at Christine. ' Christine..my dear..are you alright? ' he takes her hand in his.

' Oh Raoul... what have I done? ' she looked him deep into his eyes, then broke down and began to cry. He put his arms around her to comfort her.

'If you are worried about hurting him with the choice you made, then you shant be. he let you go remember? Therefore he doesnt care..'

Christine gasped in shock, then looked at him. ' Who are you to be saying such a thing? You didnt know him like I did.'

'I'm just glad that I have you back Little Lotte. Only God knows what that monster would've done with you.' he laughed.

' Hes not a monster. Hes a man. and I'm starting to believe that you have used me this whole time. How could you? ' she looked at him serious.

'Because it was for your own good. my dear.. ' he grabbed her.

' owe...Raoul..what are you? Let me go..! ' Christine shouted.

He tightened his grip. ' I could never do such a thing. ' As she struggles more, he grabs her and pulls her closer, then covers her mouth with something and makes her faint.

Later...

Christine awakes in a strange place. ' Where am I? ' she asks as she looks around.

' Oh Little Lotte.. you're awake. I thought you would never get up. How are you feeling? ' asked Raoul. in a sarcastic tone.

' What did you do to me? ' she asked.

'Nothing.. you simply feinted. ' he lied. as he sat next to her on the bed.

' You lie. Let me go. I do not wish to be with you any more Raoul! '

' Dont say that! You'll hurt me too..'

' I think you've gone mad. please Raoul.. just let me go..' Chrstine begged him.

'Never! ' he quickly rushed out of the room and locked the door behind him. leaving her locked inside alone. with no way out.

Christine sat on the bed and cried. ' Oh what have I done? I made the wrong decision. ..oh my angel...please..forgive me..' she cried to herself.

Raoul has just gotten word of the Phantoms death. ' I'm terribly sorry to hear of this awful tragic death. Thank you for bringing me word. ' he thanks the man in a sarcastic voice. Then heads to his office. ' Now that I know thats been taken care of, all I have to do is get her eto give me a heir. Then I'll have everything I could possibly want. And I'll be done with her...' he laughed and evil laugh then approached Christines room. He entered without knocking.

Christine has cried herself to sleep. Shes curled up on the bed asleep.

Raoul looked at her. ' Awe, a sleeping belle. How nice.. ' he sits next to her on the bed and gently runs his hands through her long dark curly hair.

She opens her eyes and is frightened when she realizes Raoul is so close to her face. ' What are you doing? '

'Making you mine of course...' He pinned her arms down with his strong hands.

' No Raoul..please no..dont do this! ' she cried. 'Why are you doing this? '

' I want you to give me a heir...' he demanded.

She looked into his eyes like she has never done before. ' You know I'm not ready for this Raoul. Please..dont do this..'

'Oh but I am..therefore you are going to do this with me, and give me my heir. '

'No. I wont! Never! I will never do such a thing!' she screamed. ' Whatever happened to the Raoul I knew as a child? He would never hurt me like this..Raoul please...dont do this..'

Something she said finally got to him. He let go of her, his hands were shaking. Then he got up in anger, and rushed out the door, leaving it open.

Once she seen he was gone, Christine quickly got up and rushed out the door. She headed down the stairs and outside of the house. She made sure she wasnt followed. It was cold out. She had no where to go. The De Chagny maison was only about 15 minutes from Paris. She thought to herself how it was worth the walk just to escape this place.  
She sang to herself as she slowly walked towards the city in the dark, all alone.

_You were once my one companion,  
you were all that mattered.  
You were once a friend and father,  
then my world was shattered. _

Wishing you were somehow here again,  
wishing you were somehow near.  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,  
somehow you would be here.

Wishing I could hear your voice again,  
knowing that I never would.  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do,  
all that you dreamed I could!

Passing bells and sculpted angels,  
cold and monumental.  
Seem, for you, the wrong companions,  
you were warm and gentle.

Too many years fighting back tears,  
why can't the past just die!

Wishing you were somehow here again,  
knowing we must say goodbye!  
Try to forgive, teach me to live!  
Give me the strength to try!

No more memories, no more silent tears!  
No more gazing across the wasted years!  
Help me say goodbye  
Help me say goodbye...

Meanwhile..something or someone was in the shadows watching her. She was unaware of its presence.  
'Maybe this wasnt such a good idea afterall..' she said to herself as she looked around. ' Hello? Is someone there? ' she asked as she could've sworn she seen a shadow from behind.  
Then...

she gasped as something grabbed her. ' Help! Help! ' she screamed. She seen a small light ahead, hoping someone would hear, she shouted again. ' Help me. Please! '

' No one can hear you.. I've got you my pretty..' the man said as he forcefully ran his hands over her.

' Let me go... someone anyone help! ' Christine shouted again.

Then he put his hand over her mouth. ' You're all mine pretty girl...'

This is it.. I'm done for.. she thought to herself. ' what do you want with me? ' she asked the man. but no response. then suddenly, SMACK!

Christine turned around to see the man lying on the ground unconcious.

Then she heard the voice of a girl of about her age.  
' You know.. its not safe to wander these parts at night..'

' Thank you.. I appreciate you helping me. I'm Chr..' she began but was interupted.

'Christine? oh my god.. is it really you? '

Then she recognized the voice. ' Meg? '

'Yes.. its me.. how have you been? ' Meg replied.

' Well was ok.. until something happened.. but how.. where did you come from? '

' Oh mother and I live in a small place up the road.. come on.. You look exausted, and you were nearly taken over by that man.. lets get you inside and get you something to drink and eat.. ' Meg looked at Christine.

'Thank you. I really appreciate it. ' Christine thanked whoever it was that sent Meg to help her as they walked off.

'Mother..I'm back..and I've found someone along my way.. ' Meg said as they entered the small maison.

'Oh good.. Meg.. who is it that you've brought with you...I told you we cant house any strangers.. but if.. Christine? is that you?' she said as she realized who it was that Meg had brought in with her.

'Yes its me... I cant believe that this is actually happening. I've longed for this moment for so long..' Christine began to cry.

'Oh Christine. We've missed you so much. How are you? Is the Viscount de Chagny doing great? ' Mme Giry asked.

'Not too well. Thats why I was out alone. '

'What has happened? Is everything alright?' Mme Girl asked concerned for her.

'Its so hard.. he..he..he..' she couldnt finish as she broke down into sobs.

Meg walked over and kneeled beside her. 'If you dont wish to talk of it now, then its quite alright. Can I get you something to drink? '

'No I'm fine..'

'Meg..would you get her some water...I'm sure she is thirsty..' Mme Giry assisted her.

'Yes mother..' Meg went off to get her a drink.

' Has he hurt you? ' Mme Giry asked.

Christine nodded as she looked at her.

' Yes madame he has, well he tried. You remember that night when he took me away from there, well as soon as we got in the carriage, he put me to sleep with something. I dont know what. Then the other day, he ..he tried to rape me. '

' Oh dear God. I see now why you ran away. You must be needing a place to stay..you can stay here with us.. if you wish..' Mme Giry offered.

' That would be wonderful. Thank you.'

'Heres you some water Christine..' meg handed her some.

' Thank you meg..' she took it and drank it fast. she was very thirsty. nearly dehydrated.

'Meg.. go prepare her a place for rest.. shes in much need of it. I can tell.. '

'Thank you Madame Giry. You have no idea what this means to me. I'm sorry if I've caused you any trouble by just showing up.'

' No my child.. its alright. You have done the right thing. I'm proud of you. Meg is preparing you a room. You may stay here for now. You should rest tonight. ' Mme Giry looked at Christine.

' Yes. It feels as if I havent slept in weeks. Once again, thank you. '

' Christine.. I have prepared you a place to sleep. I will show you.. ' Meg came into the room.

' Thank you Meg. Good night Mme Giry. ' Christine followed Meg to her room.

' Here we are. I hope you get a good nights rest. You look really exausted, and after all you've been through tonight, I believe you are in much need of it. I shall see you in the morning. Good night Christine. '

' Thank you Meg once again. And I appreciate all your help tonight. See you in the morning. ' With that, she walked into the room, and sat on the bed. It wasnt as big as the ones at the De Chagny maison, but still. it was just enough to please her. She laid on the bed and relaxed. Then drifted off to sleep. A thought came into mind as she dreamed softly. Erik.

'No.. no.. please no..' she began to have a nightmare. Tossing and turning. 'What have I done? no.. '

' Mother.. I am worried for her. What has she gone through with the Viscount? Do you think he harmed her?' Meg asked.

'I am not positively sure on this, but I think so. We will not bother her tonight. She needs her rest. ' Mme Giry replied.

' Yes.. Good night mother. ' Meg then went off to bed.

next morning

Christine awoke and thought only of her dream. 'Oh God..hes coming to get me. What will I do?' Then she heard voices coming from somewhere in the house.

Mme Giry looked at the officer. ' No.. I assure you.. I havent seen her. ' she lied.

' Thank you Madame for helping. She is wanted because she ran away from the Viscount after hitting him. Anyways.. good day to you Madame..' he tipped his hat, then off he went.

' What a fool to come here. Poor girl.. she must've been through so much. I'm sure she didnt mean to hit him if she did. ' she sighed.

oh no.. he wouldnt.. he didnt.. Christine thought as she overheard the conversation between Mme Giry and the officer.

'Mother.. what is to happen to Christine if they find her? Do you think she really hit Raoul like they say she did? ' Meg looked at her mother.

' I dont know. I'm almost positive its a set up. Christine would never do such a thing...'

Christine stepped into the room with them.

' Oh Christine.. you are up. How are you feeling this morning? ' Mme giry asked.

' Much better. Thanks for asking. Is something wrong? Who was that? '

' Christine.. we need to speak. Did you happen to hit the Viscount or do something to make him send the officers after you? '

' Oh dear...its true.. hes come after me.. they have. Oh Madame giry.. what am I to do? Its all a lie. I never touched him. He touched me. Hit me. ' she began to cry as she told them the truth. ' I'm done for Madame..he will see to it that I never see light again. But I refuse to give him what he wants..'

'Which is what? What does he want? ' Meg asked.

'He wants me to give him a heir to the De Chagnys. I dont want to. I'm not ready for that. But apparently he doesnt understand. Oh madame..what am I to do? Please..will you help me? '

'My dear... we will do everything in our power to help you..' Mme Giry made a promise to her. Even if its the last thing I do in this world... she added in her own mind.

' Thank you.. oh thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me...' she hugged Mme Giry.

After a few hours of talking Christine brought something up.

' Have you heard from him since then? ' she asked.

' Who? oh... you mean Erik? '

' Yes.. him. Is he angry with me still? I feel so awful.. I hurt him so much. ' she looked down.

' my dear.. no. He is not angry with you.. he made his choice to let you go.. he thought it best for you both. '

' I wish I could go back. I wish I could see him again. I need to talk with him. I need to ask him to forgive me. I wish to see my angel again. '

' oh Christine but I thought...' Meg began but Mme Giry stopped her.

' Its what you wish to do. If you wish, then I can take you to where he is now. But I warn you now, he has not been the same since you left. '

' But hes ok right? Would he want to see me again? ' she was frightened and it was obvious by her choice of words.

' Its been a few weeks since we last spoke. He has his times. I think he wouldnt mind. But then again.. he might. Would you wish to see him again? '

' Yes. Would you mind taking me to him? I need to speak with him about some things. '

' Very well then. Come.. we must hurry. We havent much time..'

With that, they were off. Mme Giry was taking Christine to seek Erik once again.

Meanwhile in Eriks new lair...

Erik looked around. He uncovered one of his many mirrors that he covered with sheets and looked at himself. ' This face.. it still remains and always will be.. a nightmare.. it is and shall be the death of me. ' he touched his face softly just as she once had done. ' oh Christine.. I never have forgotten you my angel. I miss you dearly. ' he took a look at a ring that he still wore on his finger as a reminder. 'I hope that your life with the Viscoundt has been what you've always dreamt of.. I could and would've given you so much..all that you only never thought you'd dream of having.. ' he fell on his knees and broke into tears.

outside

'Here we are my dear. He doesnt like visitors, so I will let you go in alone. Just be careful, and If you need my assistance, just hollar for me. I'll be at your side instantly. ' Mme Giry replied as she guided Christine to Erik.

' Thank you. You've helped me so much. I shall feel safe once I find him again. '

' Yes my dear. He will care for you. I have faith in him.. now hurry. Go find him. Take care my dear. '

She thanked Mme Giry once more as she stepped inside the small entry way to this new lair of his. She walked down the narrow hallway. It was mostly darkness.

Erik stood up and went back to writing his music. He wrote a new song of how he visioned her beauty to be of right now.

She seen some light ahead and continued walking. Then she stepped inside and thats when she seen him. Sitting there like he always did before. Writing his music and playing it. She stood there.

Erik thought nothing of her presence, He was completely unaware of it. That was until...

Christine tripped over something and made a noise that distracted him. She quickly ducked down. Hoping to not be seen by him.

' Who dares enter my kingdom? ' Erik stood up. ' I warn you now that I kill all who trespass here.. I warn you now..leave whoever you may be... ' he looked around but seen no one. ' I know you are out there hiding.. come out and face me like a man... dont be frightened just come out...and...'  
Thats when he seen her.

' Christine? It cant be... you cant be...' he looked at her, as she stood up and nodded.

Christine felt for him. Oh how shed longed to see him again. to see his face again. To let him know how sorry she was. She began walking towards him. But he denied her.

'No..no stay where you are. You are not her.' Erik shouted. ' Please.. leave..'

As he turned, she could see the tears in his eyes. ' Oh Erik... what have I done to you? I'm sorry. ' she turned and began walking away, tears falling from her own eyes.

Erik couldnt take it anymore. ' No! Christine.. wait! Please.. dont go. dont leave me.. not again..' he fell on his knees and pleaded for her to stay for just a while longer.

She turned and looked at him. It was then that she knew how bad she had really hurt him by leaving with Raoul that night. And it would tear him apart if she did it again. She took another step closer to him.

Christine looked at him as she approached closer. Her tears were now visible.

Erik looked at her.

She placed her palm on his cheek, then began to sing.

_Don't.. don't you wish we tried  
Do you feel what I feel inside  
You know love is stronger than pride  
Don't.. no don't  
Let your anger grow  
Just tell me what you need me to know  
Please talk to me don't close the door  
Cause I wanna hear you.. wanna be near you _

Don't fight.. don't argue  
Give me the chance to say that I'm sorry  
Just let me love you  
Don't turn me away.. don't tell me to go

Don't.. don't give up on trust  
Don't give up on me.. on us  
We could just hold on long enough  
We can do it.. we'll get through it

Don't fight.. don't argue  
Just give me the chance to say that I'm sorry  
Just let me love you  
Don't turn me away.. don't tell me to go

Don't pretend that it's ok  
Things won't get better that way  
And don't do something you might regret someday  
Don't..  
Don't give up on me

We can do it.. we'll get through it

Don't fight.. don't argue  
Just give me the chance to say that I'm sorry  
Just let me love you  
Don't turn me away.. don't tell me to go

Don't fight.. don't argue (Don't give up on me)  
Give me the chance to say that I'm sorry (say that I'm sorry)  
Just let me love you (Don't give up on me)  
Don't turn me away.. don't tell me to go

Don't fight.. don't argue  
Give me the chance to say that I'm sorry  
Just let me love you (don't give up on me)  
Don't turn me away.. don't tell me to go

Once the song was over, Erik was amazed. He always knew she felt for him, but never that much. Does she really love me? he thought to himself. so many questions. such a great mind to fill with them.

Christine could see the confusion in his eyes, and wanted to make him see. Once and for all how sorry she really was for leaving and hurting him. She took the chance, and leaned in, closing her eyes, as she captured his lips with her own in a passionate kiss. One that was meant to last forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**pt 2 **

Erik was in shock as she kissed him. He had never had the chance to ever feel human love. He looked at her as she pulled away. Looking deeply into her eyes, he didnt know what to do until... he eagerly pulled her closer to him, and captured her lips with his own in a so fiery, so passionate, so deep of a kiss. Leaving Christine speechless.

Their kiss went on for minutes. When it ended they were both breathless.

Christine looked at him. ' Oh Erik.. I've missed you so much..' he held her close to him as they hugged. He kissed the top of her head.

' I thought I'd lost you forever. But you came back to me. Why would you ever do such a thing? I'm still the same..?'

' Erik.. Raoul.. he hit me. Tried to do awful things to me.. that I wasnt ready for yet. ' a tear escaped her eye.

' Oh my dear... I would never do such a thing to hurt you in any way.. I love you too much to even think of harming you. Stay with me. Please.. 'she interupted.

' But Raoul.. hes looking for me. What if he finds me? What will happen? '

' Dont worry. You're safe here with your angel. I will watch over you and protect you. I promise you Christine. I love you..'

' I trust you... ' she looked into his eyes once more.

He picked her up into his arms and spun her around. A smile on his face for the first time in forever.

She took note of his smile. ' Erik.. you are smiling. ' she touched his face.

' I know.. because my dream of you returning to me has finally come true..' he continued to spin her in circles.

She laughed and smiled as well.

He carried her over to the swan bed, and laid her down gently.

' Erik.. will you sing for me? '

'Yes my darling.. I will sing for you... ' he sat beside her on the swan bed.  
Then began to sing softly for her.

Sometime in the middle of his song, she had drifted off to sleep. He pulled the covers over her, and kissed her forehead. ' Rest my angel. I will watch over you and guide you through the night..'

He did just that. Watched her as she slept. While she slept, he took out something and began to compose a lullaby. A sweet dream lullaby.

Christine dreamed of her and Erik being together forever as she slept. 

meanwhile somewhere else out there (not good.)

Raoul barged in through the small door. ' Alright.. where is she? I know shes been here? ' he shouted.

' I'm sorry Vicomte..but she is not here. Shes hasnt been here. I havent seen her since that night at the Opera house. ' Mme Giry lied.

' I see lies in your eyes. YOU ARE Lying to me. HOW DARE YOU?' he grabbed her neck and held her.

' You've gone mad sir.. please...I assure you shes not been here. '

' Where is she then? '

Meg was trying to sneak past him when...

'Not so fast little girl...' Raoul whipped around and grabbed her arm. ' On second thought , You are coming with me until someone decides to tell me where Christine is! ' 

'Owe.. let go of me.. ' Meg screamed. Then he picked her up over his shoulders and took off with her outside. Tossing her into the carriage. Then slamming the door closed.

Meg was frightened.

Mme Giry sat down. ' Oh dear... what am I to do now? I wouldnt dare put the girl in danger..again, and now.. he has MY daughter...' she watched as the carriage pulled off, and then wandered what she was to do next.

Christine awoke the next morning with a special suprise awaiting her. Breakfast in bed. ' mmm..Erik.. somthing smells good. What is it? ' she asked.

' It is my specialty. I hope you like it. I always have. ' he smiled as he handed her a plate of his specialty.

She took a small bite at first, then a larger one. Much larger. ' Mmm..Erik.. this is amazing. I never thought of you to be this great...especially at something as good as this...' she finished it, then looked at him.

He looked at her. Then leaned in and kissed her.

She kissed him back with all love that she could possibly feel for him.

In the middle of the kiss, she pulled Erik down onto the bed with her.

' Are you sure this is what you want Christine? ' he asked.

She nodded. ' More than anything. I trust you Erik...'

With that, he leaned in and softly kissed her again. They began to passionatly make sweet love for the first time in each of thems lifetime.

As he gently made love to her, she cried out. ' I love you Erik...'


End file.
